How much am I worth?
by jaimek45
Summary: Rachel is sold into slavery along with Santana in ancient Rome. When the houses son fall in love with her will she follow her heart which will lead to her certain death or will she have babies with one of the other male slaves appointed to her
1. Chapter 1

**So this thought just came to me the other day. Let me know what you think. ****I do not own Glee. I would like to apologize for all the grammatical errors. I rushed through that last night. Hopefully they are all fixed. The pairing is gonna be Sebastian and Rachel with maybe a little Sam and Rachel thrown in cause they're my guilty pleasure. **

Rachel sat quietly in the back of the wagon watching the road pass by. People were looking but she didn't care. She gave up caring a long time ago. How long had she been in that cart two days, maybe three? She had been sitting there thinking to herself just playing with the fabric on her dress when she felt someone nudge her.

"So why are they selling you?" She heard a woman's voice ask.

"MY father was in too much debt." She sighed. "You?"

"My mother sold me." The young woman was obviously Egyptian like herself however, Egypt was a large place so it wasn't unusual she had never seen her. Rachel noticed her tattoos just above both of her breasts. She hadn't realized this right away, but this wasn't the first time the woman had been sold.

"My name is Santana." SHe smiled

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." She smiled back. "Where are they taking us?"

"To Rome probably. Their gonna sell us to the highest bidder." She faked a smile.

Rachel just nodded. "Any Idea what they'll get for us. I at least want to know what I'm worth."  
Rachel laughed at her own joke.

"They base it on health, education, intelligence, and origin." Santana shrugged.

"I wonder who's gonna buy us."

"Well if your lucky maybe a wealthy family to take care of their children. Hopefully they don't send us to the brothels. They're awful."

Rachel paused for a moment in thought. She had never even been alone in the same room as a man let alone been with one. Santana had probably been with hundreds of men in her short life. Rachel thought to herself quietly until Santana finally nudged her.

"We're here." Santana nodded to the ever growing city in front of them. Rachel felt her stomach drop. She didn't want to cry, but it was looking more and more like she was going to. She felt an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't let them see you cry sweet heart. They'll know your weakness. Just don't let them see you cry."

Rachel nodded and helped herself off the cart. She was followed quickly by Santana. They were corralled on stage by the biggest man she had ever seen. No wonder he was guarding the slaves he was huge. She looked up to the stage to see Children. Some no older than 10.

"Oh god not children too." She gasped.

"They sell everyone." Santana shared her disappointment with Rachel.

An old man yelled at them and Rachel assumed it was to get on stage. she took in the count of only 6 girls. She and Santana were first ones. He hung signs around all their necks. She knew what they said. She was educated, smart, 17 years old, and in good health and a virgin. She was going for a lot of money. She looked over to Santana.

"What does mine say?" She pleaded.

"You can't read?" She asked

" No."

Rachel leaned over. "non-educated, smart, good health, 18 years old. bought from a brothel."

"Rachel I can't go to a brothel again." Santana whined, but her face remained strong.

"We'll start the bidding for this educated, smart, 17 year old. She is in good health and a virgin."

"How can we bid on her if we can't see her!" Someone yelled form the crowd.

Without even pausing to think the man ripped off her clothing. Rachel was bare she had never felt so vulnerable. She heard the bidding start, but she was numb. The last thing she remembered before passing out was a young man yelling out a number and them placing a sold sign on her.

**SO what did you think? let me know. Please review. I would like at least 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone for the story alerts and reviews, I appreciate all the help. **

**I do not own Glee**

Rachel awoke to someone carrying her. He was tall with blonde shaggy hair. He looked down at her and had beautiful green eyes.

"Sir she's awake." He stated calmly while stopping. He gently placed her on her feet, but kept his hand on her hip to keep her steady. She smiled up at him and then quickly looked around for Santana. She finally started breathing again when she saw her close behind.

"Ah sleeping beauty finally woke up. Well come on then the master will be upset if we're late." The man was tall as well with dark hair and hazel eyes. She eyed him carefully. He looked dangerous with a few scars here and there. He sighed heavily when he noticed her hesitation.

"I'm Noah and that's Sam. We're gladiators for the House of Smythe. You are going to be the maid of Sebastian." He gestured to Rachel. "And you are going to be the Lady's personal maid." he said motioning to Santana. They both nodded and continued they finally arrived at the house Rachel took in how big it was. This house was at least 10 times her house back in Egypt.

"Well ladies. Let's get you introduced to the family." Puck laughed walking into the house.

As they walked in Rachel noticed there were several other slaves walking around a beautiful blonde girl with green eyes who eyed Noah carefully with a smile on her face. As well as another pretty blonde who seemed a bit lost in her thoughts.

"Ah Noah I trust you picked well this time." An older gentleman with kind eyes walked into the room followed by an angry looking woman and a handsome young man. Rachel took in a quick breath when she saw him. He wasn't as tall as Sam or Noah but he had this confidence about him that immediatly attracted her. He had brown hair and Green eyes that seemed as deep as the ocean.

"What is your name child." The man asked Rachel.

" I'm Rachel" She managed to stammer out.

"and you?" he motioned to Santana.

"Santana." She smiled.

"So what are we doing with them Noah." He asked giving Santana a once over.

"Well I figured Santana could help the Lady get ready and help around the house and Rachel can be Sebatian's maid."

"That seems to fit." He laughed. "I thought your were suppose to get Sam a wife for if he wins tonight."

"I figured Rachel could take that spot." He smiled at her. Rachel stopped breathing for a moment before looking at Sam. He was smiling at her.

"Well Sam what do you think?" He asked Sam.

"well she's very pretty." He managed to say.

"While don't you show your pretty soon-to-be wife around our house. Santana you can tend to my wife right away." They both nodded. Rachel watched Santana walk away with the lady of the house. Sam cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry." She smiled at him. Atleast if this was going to be her husband he was cute.

"So your from Egypt?" He asked.

"Yea. My father fell into too much debt and had to sell me." He smiled at her

"Well this will be our quarters after tonight." He gestured to the small room with only one bed. "I understand if you don't want to marry me. I mean you barely even know me." He smiled at her.

"To be honest at least I'm marrying you and not Noah. He scares me and your better looking." He blushed after her statement.

"Well you wouldn't have to marry him anyways. His wife in Quinn the pretty blonde you saw earlier." She nodded.

"what about the other blonde?" She asked

"That's Brittany. She is one of the Lady's helpers, but she won't ever get married. She's suppose to remain a virgin."

She nodded.

"Sam! let's go we have to get ready." Noah yelled to him

"Alright well I have to get ready. You should probably find Sebastian." He smiled. Rachel stood up on her tippy toes and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful okay. I'd rather marry you than be stuck in the house without anyone." She smiled and watched Sam walk away. She stood there for a moment before she heard footsteps.

"Well I guess you'll be taking orders from me." She turned around to see Sebastian. She nodded without speaking. "I'm glad Noah picked you to help me. He couldn't have picked someone more beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She shuddered. She smiled at him and contiued not to speak. "Things are definately going to be interesting." He smiled again before walking off.

**Thanks for reading. What did you think? Please read and review. I would like at least 3 reviews before continuing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW. Thank you all so much for the story alerts and reviews. I really appreciate it. They give me motivation to update faster. As always I do not own Glee.**

Rachel followed Sebastian down the hall for what seemed like forever. He kept looking back to see if she was following and seemed content that she was. When they finally reached his room he opened the door slowly.

"I suppose we should dress you properly now that your living in Rome." He smirked. She shivered under his gaze.

"Mercedes was just drawing me a bath. I'll have her get you something more suitable to wear for the arena. Something to show off how pretty you are." He smirked at her again looking her up and down. Rachel felt her stomach drop.

"Mercedes!" A dark skinned woman walked in.

"Yes sir?" She bowed a little while asking him.

"Get miss.." He paused to look at her.

"Rachel" she stammered.

"Yes. Get miss Rachel something appropriate for the arena." He smiled at both women and went to the area where the tub was kept. Rachel had to quickly look away. Had he no shame. Just undressing in front of two women like that.

"well c'mon miss let's get you clothed." The woman smiled at her kindly. Rachel could tell they were gonna get along well.

"thank you." She smiled following her out of the room and down the hall.

"You get use to it you know." mercedes laughed. "People being naked. It just kind of happens around here. Plus it doesn't help that he likes you."

"Excuse me." Rachel stammered. They had finally reached a chamber that obviously belonged to women. There were women's clothing in a basket.

"He likes you I can tell. This is Brittany's and My room." she smiled while looking through their clothing.

"Well that won't be a problem They're having me marry Sam if he lives through the fight. They didn't even bother setting up a room in case he fails." Rachel scoffed. "He must be great."

"Sam is a fantastic gladiator, but Sebastian can have you whenever he wants. You won't be actually married. Just connected promised, so to speak, to Sam. Now put this on." Mercedes handed her some Blue piece of clothing. As she put it on she realized how little it covered. Two pieces of cloth came over her breasts and met with her skirt. However from her neck to her navel she was bare. The bottom was long, but had a slit running up the side that met all the way up at the hip.

"Will I always wear this little of clothing?" She whined

"Probably. Now let's go get Sebastian before he complains aswell." She laughed

Rachel watched as gladiator after gladiator was slaughtered on the sands of the began to get nervous as the time drew closer for Sam to compete. She hardly knew him, but she already felt a strange attraction to him.

"So is this one of you Gladiators coming up Claudius?" One of the Smythes guests asked. Rachel looked to see Sam walk out into the arena. She felt her hands begin to shake and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Why yes this is Sam. If he wins tonight he will earn a special favor." Cladius winked and motioned back towards Rachel.

"I thought she was simply here for Sebastian." He looked in her direction giving her a once over.

"No I want her to see the Champion she'll be bedding for the rest of her life here." Cladius took a drink from his glass.

"It's beginning." The man motioned to the fight that had already started. Rachel Flinched the few times that Sam fell or was cut. Nothing too bad, but it still looked painful. She noticed Sebastian looking up at her every so often. It wasn't long before Sam had the other gladiator to his knees and was waiting for the life or death signal. Once it was given he slit the man's throat and walked away.

"Well Looks like miss Rachel here will be bedding for the first time tonight." Cladius and his friend laughed. Sebastian gave her a sad smile.

"Stay calm" was all he said before walking away.

Rachel reached the house at the same time as Sam. He eyed her hopefully and she smiled at him. Nothing was gonna stop her from being nervous. The Dominus was having a party and Rachel felt all eyes on her as she was ushered towards the room she was now to share with Sam. When she walked in the door was quickly shut. Sam was washing off his wounds with the water that was left in the room.

"How are you?" She smiled.

"I'll be fine." He nodded. She laughed as he whinced wiping away the blood.

"Here let me." She smiled taking the rag away from him she cleaned to cuts on his chests and one on his arms. She left the small knick on his face for last. As she wiped away the blood Sam held her hand for a moment. They just stared at each other.

"What does it feel like?" She whispered.

"What does what feel like?" He asked.

"What does it feel like to kill a man?" She dropped her hand. He sat down on the mattress and put his head in his hands.

"The first kill was hard. I couldn't sleep for months without seeing of his face, but then it got easier. It just feels like survival." He whispered before looking at her.

"Oh." she said.

"Was that no the answer you were looking for?" He asked.

"I guess it's as good as any." She smiled sweetly.

Sam leaned in quickly and kissed her. He continued when she didn't pull away. Before she knew what was happening both of them were completely naked and still kissing. "You have to tell me if I hurt you." he said. She nodded quickly. She took in a sharp intake of breath as he entered. He pause for a moment, but then continued. Rachel held her breath thinking it would get better. It didn't, but she could tell he was doing his best not to hurt her. He was done before long and collapsed next to her.

" Are you okay?" He asked

"Yes." She said turning to him and placing her head on his chest.

"I won't let them get you Rachel." He said kissing the top of her head before she drifted off to sleep.

**What did you think? Let me know. I want at least 3 reviews before I continue. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and story alerts. I would like to let everyone know that I did do my research and many slaves in ancient Rome were treated very well. People associated with them like everyone else. mainly because they had to cause there were so many slaves. Also there was a holiday in Ancient Rome were masters and slaves switched positions and the slaves pretended to be masters and vice versa. **

**I do not own glee. **

Rachel watched silently as Sam practiced with Noah outside. Quinn sat quietly aswell rubbing her protruding

belly. It had been several months since Rachel was first sold the the House of Smythe and while it wasn't

like being free she guessed it was better than working in a brothel or being beaten everyday.

"So how are you doing Quinn?" Rachel smiled at her belly. She had always wanted children, but now she

wasn't sure.

"It's going that's for sure. Just so tired of being with child." Quinn was hardly worked at all the Dominus was

too afraid she would lose the baby. He was such a sweet man, the same could not be said about his wife.

She was a horrid woman. Working Santana to the bone just for the pleasure. Sam and Noah were jsut showing off

now. Laughing at every stupid thing they did.

"alright boys It's time to eat, but be quick about it. You still need plenty more training." Quinn giggled.

Noah plopped down next to her. Sam smiled after taking a drink. He handed the cup of water to Noah.

"So what are you to women talking about?" Noah said rubbing her belly.

"Nothing of any meaning to you." Quinn laughed and swatted his hands away.

"Is that true?" Sam smiled kissing Rachel on the cheek

"It maybe." Rachel smiled back at him. She had grown quite fond of Sam. He was sweet and always watching

out for her. He wanted children. Rachel continued to tell him it was not up to her or anyone for that matter. When

the gods meant for tham to be blessed with a child they would be.

"Rachel Quinn get back to work!" THe lady yelled out of the window.

Quinn groaned as Noah helped her up. Rachel smiled at Sam and followed Quinn into the house.

"How close are you now Quinn?" Rachel asked

"It could be any day now honestly." Quinn smiled at her growing belly.

"Rachel!" She turned to see Sebastian walking down the hall

"Oh look here comes lover boy"Quinn giggled.

"Hush Quinn he'll hear you" Rachel whispered. Quinn and Mercedes made fun of her on a daily basis because it was so

blantly obvious that Sebastian was in love with Rachel. Mercedes and Santana got an even bigger kick out of it

because it drove the Domina absolutely crazy.

"Rachel I was needing you to draw me a warm bath." He smiled. It wasn't that Rachel didn't like Sebastian. He was very handsome.

It was just Rachel was afraid of the Domina. Sebastian was her pride and joy and she didn't want him falandering with a

common house slave.

"I was gonna walk Quinn to the kitchen, but I guess I could draw you a bath." Rachel turned on her heels.

"No! it's okay Quinn needs the help." He smiled. "Allow me to help."

They walked about 5 feet when Quinn paused placing her hand against the wall

"Quinn are you okay?" Rachel leaned down to look at her face.

"Go get Noah. It's time!" Quinn cried

**Please review and let me know what you think. I apologize it's pretty much just a filler chapter. Let me know where you want this to go or where you may not want it to go. Your reviews give me ideas. **

**Thank you everyone**


	5. Chapter 5

i DO NOT OWN GLEE. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE STORY ALERTS

It seemed like hours before Quinn pushed that beautiful baby girl into the world. She looked just like Quinn with beautiful golden blonde hair. They named her Aurelia. Rachel smiled at the girl and walked out into the hall. She saw Sebastian sitting with Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam and a very nervous looking Noah.

"Is she alright? Is everything okay?" Noah stammered at Rachel.

"Quinn and your daughter are fine." She smiled patting his face. "She wants to see you now." Noah smiled and took off into the room. Sebastian walked over to her.

"How are you Rachel?" she smiled at his kindness

"I'm okay. It's not really about me." She smiled at him. She looked at Sam, but he had wandered into the room to see the baby. It was just her and Sebastian out in the hall.

"Yea how's she doing?" He smiled. She hadn't realized it before now, but when he spoke to her he stared directly into her eyes.

"She's good. Her and Aurelia are perfectly fine." She smiled sitting down.

"Rachel she did all the pushing how are you the one who's so exhausted?" He laughed sitting down next to her.

"SEBASTIAN!" the Domina walked down the hall. "what are you doing speaking to the slaves?" she yelled

Rachel flinched at her voice.

"Quinn just had her baby." he stammered.

"Well that may be, but that doesn't mean Rachel can't be working." She sneered "You have to be ready for when Senator

St. James comes." She said before walking away. Sebastian sneered at the name.

"Who's Senator St. James?" Rachel asked

"No one you want to meet." Sebastian said coldly while getting up.

"What does that mean?" Rachel hated when people wouldn't tell her things. Sebastian ignored the question.

"Sebastian!" She shouted. He turned. She was afraid he was angry, but his eyes looked more scared than anything.

"Look Rachel. We had a girl working here before you. We also had three gladiators. Noah, Sam and another one named Mike. Our other slave was a young girl no older than you. Her name was Tina. She was with Mike and Senator St. James wanted her. My father would not allow Senator St. James to sleep with Tina as she was with Mike. Senator St. James took his time though you see he was in charge of the fights that night. He decided who lived and who died. When his gladiator over took Mike he had him killed. My father could no longer tell him no. Tina killed herself the next morning. So please for yourself, for me Stay with Sam for as long as you can. Stay out of the Senator's sights. Don't let him see you." He threw his hands up in defeat. Rachel stood there awe struck. " just please Rachel for me."

"Why for you?" she breathed. He paused for a moment and than without even thinking he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. He slammed her up against the wall and Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his breath in her ear and it fueled her more.

"Hm." They both paused and turned to see Santana standing there alone.

"Well then carry on Rachel." Sebastian said beating a hasty retreat.

"Well well well Rachel I didn't think you had in it in you." Santana smirked. Rachel smiled and began to walk with Santana.

"He was telling me a Senator was coming." Rachel laughed.

"Right it look like he was telling you alot of the things." Santana huffed. "Look Rachel I have been with many a men and I would have killed for a someone to look at me like Sebastian and Sam look at you, but don't doubt that your only option is Sam. The Domina she knows how Sebastian feels and if she thinks that he acted on those feelings as soon as he leaves and get married and starts his own house he has no choice, but to leave you behind and you will go to a brothel and you don't want that trust me." Santana frowned at her.

"You know if she finds out about you and brittany you'll go back to a brothel and Brittany will follow." Rachel spoke quietly. Santana breathed quietly for a second. Just listening to the wind move through the house. "I know" she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"I know and she knows, but for love we're willing to take that chance." Santana whispered before walking off.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to upload this. I have been extremely busy, but here it is and I hope you all like it as much as the other chapters. **

Rachel had spent all her time hiding in the kitchen or making herself busy with Sam. Sebastian had not spoken to her all week. She figured he was either tied up with the senator or avoiding her all together. She didn't blame him she was kind of worried when they finally had to speak again anyways. Until then she practiced being the good wife she knew she could be, but every time she saw Sam's smiling face her stomach twinged with guilt over kissing Sebastian. She was lost in her thoughts washing the kitchen floor when she heard the door open. She heard the Domina talking to a male who's voice she didn't recognize.

"Well I could have sworn she was in here washing the floors, but maybe she is with Sebastian." She heard her huff.

"Trust me when you see her you'll love her Senator St. james. She's absolutely perfect. She be a perfect fit at your house."

"Well we'll see about that." He whispered to himself as they both exited the room.

She had to find Sebastian now! She could no longer avoid him. The domina was really trying to get rid of her. She raced through the halls barely acknowledging anyone else in the house. When she finally made it to Sebastian's room she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed thinking to himself.

"Sebastian!" She shouted at him.

"Rachel!" he appeared shocked. "rachel what's wrong?"

"Your mother. She wants to sell me to the Senator. I was hiding in the kitchen. Trying my best to stay away from him just like you told me. Then they came in looking for me. She wants to sell me to him. She wants me to be his and I'm not his." She began to cry.

"It's alright Rachel. I'll fix this. I won't let them hurt you. I'll do everything in my power to save you." SHe looked into his eyes. She saw the fear in them. She fell into his warm embrace and it was so comforting. It was everything she was waiting for and everything that would end her, but what choice did she have. Santana was walking by the Dominus's room when he heard Sebastian elling at his father. That's when she noticed Rachel sitting on the ground crying.

"Rachel Dear what's wrong?" She sat down next to her.

"the domina wants to sell me to the Senator." She said holding back tears. "I don't want to leave."

"Well it sounds like Sebastian is doing all he can for you. All we can do is pray to the gods to grant this wish." Santana spoke quietly. They both turned to the sound of the door slamming. THey both turned to see a very red faced Sebastian walking out of the room.

"It's done Rachel. Here is where you'll stay." He spoke with extreme caution.

"Thank you Sebastian." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. " I can never repay your kindenss. I have to go tell Sam. He's worried to death." Sebastian's heart broke as she walked down the hall to her husband. Sam was her future and He was just a distraction.

"So what did you have to promise in return for Rachel to stay here?" Santana broke the silence.

"I have to marry the Senator's sister Cassia." He sighed.

" are you going to tell her?" She asked sadly.

"no I think it's best I just leave." He looked at the ground.

" that will break her heart." She quiped. "She may be going after Sam, but that's because she's scared. Scared of her feelings for you. If you leave it'll break her heart. She'll never recover."

"well this is the only way I can protect her." He sighed "if I stay she goes with the Senator and for her that's a fate worse than death." he walked away with the last word.

She heard foot steps approaching. She turned to see Brittney, the love of her life, approaching.

"hello Brit. How are you this lovely morning?" She smiled

"Better now." brittney said kissing her. "what's going on with Sebastian? He looks upset."

"He has to marry the Senator's sister." Santana frowned.

"But what about Rachel!" She gasped. "he loves her!"

"The domina was going to sell Rachel to the Senator. So Sebastian traded himself for Rachel." Santana smiled at the thought of his sacrifice.

"he made quite the sacrifice for her. He must really and truly love her." Briitney smiled.

"My thoughts exactly Britt." Santana smiled and kissed her on the cheek before walking away.

Rachel was just coming out of her room the next morning. Sam had been so excited to hear the news that she wasn't leaving. She decided that it was truly time for them to be blessed with a child. Sam had practically ripped her clothes off at the thought. She was walking around with the biggest smile on her face when out of no where the domina grabbed her by the hair and ripped her around to face her.

"listen here you little witch. You better fix this!" She screamed

"fix what Domina" She asked truly confused as to what was going on.

"Don't play coy. Sebastian is marrying the Senator's sister. He made a deal with his father that if you stay here he'll marry her." She screamed at her.

"What?!" She cried

"You don't know." She backed down a bit, but did not let go of her hair.

"NO domina I know nothing of this." She whispered.

"Well you better fix this or our life will be hell. Your little friend from the auctions she may just find herself in the brothel. Don't think I don't know what she's doing with my hand maiden. I'm not stupid and your husband may just lose a match." She grinned at Rachel.

"No they're innocent. That's fine be mad at me, but just leave them alone. I'll fix this! I promise." Rachel cried

The domina reached her hand back and began to smack Rachel in the face and head. Rachel took the blows in silence.

"You better. there are worse ways to hurt someone than to break their bones. Believe me Rachel." SHe smiled again at Rachel before turning on her heel and exiting the hallway. Rachel felt the blood dripping down her mouth, but she had more important thing to worry about. As she passed a few of the other slaves they gave her questioning, but continued on her way. When she finally made it to Sebastian's room She saw him sitting on the edge of the bed again.

"tell me it's not true!" Rachel hollered at him He turned shocked to see Rachel standing there.

"My god Rachel what happened?" He cried looking at her face.

"Nothing. Now tell me did you trade yourself to the senator's sister to save me?" She whispered.

"Yes." He looked into her eyes and grabbed her by the hand and led her to the bed where there was a small piece of cloth. He began to wipe her face. Studying every line, every detail on her face. She leaned into his hand taking in his scent.

"Why Sebastian?" She cried

"Because I love you." he smiled

"Your mother sent me here to fix things. She is going to make my life a living hell." She cried again. She was not afraid of the Domina. Nothing could break her more than Sebastian leaving, but she was afraid for Santana and Sam.

"No father is going to protect you all. He promised me atleast that. No please dry your tears. Rachel don't cry for me please." He whispered

She kissed him quickly it was just a quick peck, but Sebastian quickly deepened it. Soon they were lying on top of each other and before she succumbed to the passion she cried out to him

"I love you Sebastian."

"I know Rachel" he sighed

**So what did you think? Please read and review and let me know. I want at least 3 reviews before I do the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is just a filler chapter. I do not own Glee. **

It had been four months since Sebastian left the house to marry the Senator's sister. Rachel caught herself day dreaming on many occasions that one day he might come back and save her, but he never did. He had not stepped foot back in the house since he left that day. True to his word The Domina had not even been in the same room as Rachel. Rachel caressed her belly slightly. She found out she was with child a little over a month ago. She knew it was Sebastian's. She felt it in her heart. Sam was so excited when he found out that she just didn't have the heart to tell him.

She was sitting outside thinking to herself when she heard the footsteps behind her. She turned to see Santana walking out to join her.

"Hello there little songbird." She smiled. Santana had taken to calling her this when she had heard her singing to Aurelia outside one day.

"Hell San. How are you this lovely morning?" She smiled back at her

"Guess what I just heard?" San giggled. Santana was the resident gossip in the house. If something was going on she knew of it.

"What did you just hear?" Rachel laughed along with Santana.

"in one months time Sebastian will be back in the house." Santana smiled again.

Rachel began to pant and feel hot. She didn't know if she should be excited or terrified. Sebastian being gone was the one thing she had that kept Sam from knowing the truth of her baby. Then she felt excited to see him again.

"Rachel his wife had taken sick and is not expected to make it. He's coming back probably for good." she was hugging Rachel

"Santana I'm both terrified and excited to see him again." She began to cry

"Rachel dry your tears. Why are you so upset?" She questioned her.

"Santana what am I going to do. He'll know for sure about the baby." Rachel grabbed her hands and continued to weep.

"What is there to know? Sam is your husband of course you would be having children." Santana was looking at her like she was speaking another

language. Rachel was a little taken aback. She always figured that Santana would have known.

"San I haven't been honest with you." Rachel Stammered. "The child is Sebastian's not Sam's."

"Rachel! How do you know?" She asked

"It's just a feeling. I just know." Rachel began to cry again. Santana thought for a moment

"Well you should tell him." she thoughtfully.

"I know San." She sighed.

Rachel heard the footsteps before Santana and turned to see Sam walking out to greet them.

"Hello beautiful." he smiled and kissed Rachel on the cheek. " and how is little Caius today?" he said patting

"you don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet." she smiled

"OH it's going to be a boy." he smiled again.

"So what are you doing out here instead of training?" She smiled again when she realized Santana had slipped away unnoticed

"We took a break for supper and the Domina sent me out looking for you." He whispered.

"where is she?" She asked

"In her chambers" he said looking at the ground.

Rachel stood quietly and looked at Sam who had a worried look on his face.

"I'll be back my love." she smiled. Sam was worried he had seen what the Domina had done to her shortly before Sebastian left. As she walked quietly down the hall she heard nothing. Not the sound of footsteps or even breathing. She knew that it must be serious if the Domina had cleared this whole hall. She walked into the room and saw the Domina sit on the edge of the bed.

"Rachel. I couldn't help, but notice that your with child." She spoke to the ground never looking at her.

"Yes Domina." Rachel stood by the door so if she had to she could make a run for it.

"Rachel who is the father of your child?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Domina. I don't understand." She lied.

"Don't lie to me I heard you in the courtyard!" Her face turned red and she was on her feet in Rachel's face before she could react. Rachel couldn't talk she couldn't even breath she was so scared.

"Listen Rachel Don't lie to me and this will be easier." she sighed

"Sebastian" She sighed "Sebastian is the father of my child."

"Does anyone else know?" she asked

"No Sam believes it' s his child. I just planned on raising the baby with Sam. Sebastian was never going to know." Rachel stammered.

"We're going to hide the pregnancy from Sebastian. He's a smart man he'll figure it out. Your going to stay out of his sights do you understand."

"Yes Domina" Rachel whispered.

**So let me know what you think. I couldn't help but notice alot of views and very few reviews. I would like at least 5 reviews. Let me know what you think is going to happen. What you want to happen and let me know what you hate! By you telling me these things it gives me inspiration and helps my writers block.**

**Please and thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone. Especially Jazzy. Your reviews were fantastic. I do not own Glee.**

She was in the arena watching Sam as always. The domina gorging herself on wine and food. This time was different. She turned to see Sam had been overtaken. He was on his Knees in front of the whole crowd. She looked around for the Dominus, but he was no where to be seen. She instead turned to see A man not much older than herself standing there. She recognized the Senator from a mile away. The cold uncaring look in his eyes. She looked around to see the Domina standing with her hand on his shoulder

"I told you what would happen. You just wouldn't listen. You just couldn't keep the secret." She sneered With that she gave the kill signal and Sam's throat was slit.

"SAM!" she screamed.

Rachel sat up. Sweat dripping from her forehead. She looked over to see a Sam sleeping quietly. None of it was real, but it left an awful feeling in the pit of Rachel's stomach. She got up and walked around the room quietly so as not to disturb Sam. When she reached the door she turned back to see Sam sitting up in bed.

"Rachel?" he questioned sleepily. "Where are you going?"

"Just for a walk." She smiled. "the baby is not sleeping well so i guess I won't be either." she crossed and kissed him on the forehead. "You go back to sleep." and with that she was out the door before he could protest. As she walked through the silent corridors she began to think of the life she had envisioned for herself. Sitting in her home back in Egypt. Watching girls much younger than herself working their hands to the bones or selling themselves on the street. Then she envisioned the man she would marry. Even back in Egypt when she was free she could never have hoped to marry someone of Sebastian's standing. As she turned the corner she ran into Quinn walking with Aurelia.

"Hello Quinn. What are you doing up?" she smiled at the baby who was wide awake.

"Aurelia wouldn't sleep." Quinn looked exhausted. Rachel smiled at the baby. She was a mirror image of Quinn.

"May I?" Rachel asked holding out her arms in a cradling motion.

"Of course. I would love a break." Quinn smiled at her. After a few moments of silence they both looked down to see Aurelia was sleeping.

"You'll make an excellent mother Rachel." Quinn smiled taking the now sleeping infant.

"Thank you." she smiled back.

Quinn began to walk back down the hall towards her room when she turned to Rachel.

"You know Rachel things come apart so easily when they have been held together with lies." and with that she turned and padded back down the hall Rachel thought for a moment and then her thoughts slowly came to Sebastian. What would he do? Would he want to know? Would he protect her? She began to cry in frustration. She thought to herself for a few moments longer and then went back to bed. The next morning she heard the carriage pull up and began to panic. Santana saw her and thought for a moment before opening her mouth.

"You know Rachel Sebastian deserves to know." she nodded in her direction

"I told the Domina that I would keep the secret to keep you safe. I would keep Sam safe." She whispered. She promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore.

"What are they gonna do send me to a brothel." She laughed. "I've been there before. I can handle myself" She said a little less jokingly

"No. she'll send brittney." She stammered.

Santana paused for a moment and then began throwing things. She didn't stop until Sam walked into the room and yelled

"What the Hell is going on." His face was stern

"I told Santana some bad news," She stammered.

"NO tell him Rachel he deserves to know!" santana was now in tears. Rachel started to shake her head and cry as well.

"Sam the baby. It's Sebastian's" She cried. He paused a moment.

"I know." He said

"You know?" she stammered

"Yes I've known the entire time." He continued to stare at Rachel

"I told the Domina I wouldn't tell Sebastian. To keep everyone safe." She looked at him the guilt she felt in her stomach was unbelievable.

"Well Rachel that's up to you, but we can handle ouselves. Even Brittney." he smiled

"I don't understand." She was so confused. She figured Sam would be furious and he was telling her he knew that the baby wasn't his.

"I think you should tell him that the baby is his. At least that will offer you more protection and when he goes back to Rome and has to leave you here again all alone. I'll be here. I'll always be here."

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. She had finally made up her mind.

"Sam your this baby's father and you always will be." She said continuing her hug.

**Let me know what you think. Same thing as last time. I want at least 5 reviews. The first person with the best review gets a preview of the next chapter early. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews. Again I would like to thank Jazzy. Your reviews are simply fantastic and give me some much more will to continue writing. Everybody's reviews do.** **So here is the next chapter.**

Rachel had made it a whole two days without seeing Sebastian. The Domina had not been around and Rachel spent most of her day playing with baby Aurelia. The Dominus said she was to far along to do much else, but she suspected that Sebastian's instructions from before he left had something to do with that. She almost ran into to him once during his stay. He was standing in the kitchen questioning San.

"Well where is she?" He demanded

"Look Sebastian she just doesn't want to see you ok." Santana began to whine.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see me?" He said coldly

"Look Sebastian she's really happy with Sam. Don't mess it up." SHe said continuing to cut up the food.

"Fine!" He said storming out the opposite door.

Rachel laughed at the memory. He was stubborn. He would continue his search for her, but she was cunning. She would avoid him at all cost. She sat in the garden again watching the baby play. SHe laughed happily as a breeze blew by and leaves were blown all around her. As Aurelia began to rub her eyes she picked her up and carried her to Quinn who was sitting in the kitchen with Santana and Mercedes.

"Your little one is getting sleepy." Rachel smiled

"Oh are you now sweetheart. Loverboy was looking for you again." Quinn said taking Aurelia

"What did you say?" She asked

"What do we always say." Santana hollered.

"Look I appreciate the help. It will only be for a few days." She whispered.

"And what when the child comes out and looks like him. What then Rachel? What do you think the Domina will do?" Mercedes said

"I didn't think about that." She stammered

"You can't obviously believe that She'll let the baby live. SHe'll kill the baby and send you to a brothel." Santana yelled

"I have to go." Rachel began to cry. She hadn't even thought of after the baby was born. Surely the baby would look like it's father. What would she do. She had to see him. There was no denying it now. She needed his help. Rachel walked slowly down the hall to his room. She figured that was where he'd be. When she entered the room she saw the Senator staring at her an evil sneer on his face.

"Are you looking for somebody?" He smiled. It made Rachel sick to her stomach.

"NO I was just on my way to the courtyard." She stammered.

"You must be Rachel. Your just as beautiful as Varinia said you were. HOw would you like to come back with me?"  
He sneered

"I'm with child! I am married and I work for the Dominus I am flattered by your offer, but no thank you." SHe smiled and began to leave the room. He quickly grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"Don't think that what I said was a question. You have no choice, but to do what I said. Now you need to undress now. We can do this the easy way or my favorite way. With you kicking and screaming." He whispered the last part in her ear. She tried to run, but he grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She began to scream as loud as she could, but she knew it was pointless. Everyone was on the otherside of the house. The senator was just about to rip off her clothing when Sebastian came in.

"Excuse me Senator, but I believe that Rachel had some business with me to attend to" He said pushing his way to Rachel and picking her up bridal style.

"Well she was finishing up some business with me." He said trying to grab Rachel's arm. Rachel Yanked her arm away and turned her head into the crook of Sebastian's neck.

"I don't think so. You should probably leave." He didn't move and inch as the senator inched his way closer to him.

"Maybe your mother and my sister need to hear about this." He whispered to him

"Maybe my father needs to hear about how you've been fucking my mother. I believe the punishment for sleeping with a married woman is death. That applies to senator's as well Does it not?" He smiled at the Senator.

"It does. This isn't over Sebastian. I can make life very difficult for you and listen here you little whore this isn't over. You will be mine. One way or another and it will not be pleasant for you." He said storming out. Rachel began to cry into his shoulder quietly.

"Shh Rachel it's gonna be okay." He whispered

**I know it's a short chapter, but let me know what you think. I would like to push for 8 reviews if I could. It would be fantastic. Thank you all . Everyone of you is absolutely amazing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long. Thanks again for all your reviews. Especially Jazzy. Here is the new chapter.**

It seemed like hours before Rachel was able to calm down. Sebastian sat quietly by her side. Santana had come out once to get her a drink, but otherwise they were left by themsleves. She looked everywhere, but his face. She couldn't imagine the hurt in his eyes. She hadn't told him anything. She had avoided him even. She breathed in to calm herself further before finally turning to look sebastian in the eye. She expected to see anger, pain, and frustration. SHe was surprised when she saw nothing, but love and concern.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Your welcome." He whispered back. There was more silence and it was beginning to get awkward.

"How have you been?" She said looking at the ground.

"Really. I have been looking for you for days. You have obviously have been avoiding me. When I finally see you and have to save you at that. I find out your pregnant. What the HELL!" He yells. She shrinks back scared of what will happen next.

"She was going to hurt everyone I love. She was going to send Santana and Brittany to a Brothel and she was going to kill Sam. What did you want me to do? You weren't here! You never came back to save me. So I had to save myself and everyone else." She began to cry again.

"Of course you have to save Sam! How could you not!" He said kicking at absolutely nothing.

"He's my husband. He's the fath-" She began

"Don't lie to me. He may be your husband Rachel, but we all know who the father of theat baby is." He turned. "Rachel I could have protected you."

"How Sebastian? You can't take me back to the city. That's a death sentence for the baby. You can't come back here and leave the duties you have in the city. The only way to protect me is for you to remain in the city and for me to remain here... with Sam... and the baby." She whispered the last part.

"You can't honestly expect me to leave you here like this. You can't expect me to leave my child." He said turning to face her.

"Think Sebastian... Think for just a moment. What would happen?" She asked. Sebastian screamed at the sky.

"Why have the gods cursed us Rach? why do they torture us with such happy news and twist it into something awful." He began to cry. It broke Rachel's heart.

"I don't know Sebastian. All I know is that I love you. I love this baby. I will spend every day telling this baby of you and how you loved us so much that you couldn't stay. That you did everything in your power to save us." She smiled through her tears. He grabbed her face and kissed her softly on the lips.

"until the day I die Rachel. You will have all of me." He said putting his forehead against her forehead. "I Love you." He said turning and walking out of the courtyard.

She fell to the ground. Tears were freely flowing. Santana rushed out to her.

"Sweet heart." She cooed. "You did the right thing. Now he can keep an eye the Senator. This is the best way to protect you and his child." She said rubbing her back

"I just want Sebastian." She screamed. What she didn't see was Sebastian standing on the side of the courtyard with Sam. Sebastian's tears were freely flowing.

"You take care of her and that baby." He said turning to Sam.

"That was always the plan." Sam nodded and turned back to watch the women in the courtyard.

It had been a week since Sebastian had left. Rachel had laid around for two days before Santan had come in and yelled at her to get up and stop sulking.

They were cleaning up after the Dominus and Domina were finished eating. They were just about finished when Quinn came running into the room.

"You'll never guess what I just over heard in the dinig room." She breathed heavily.

"What gossip fell upon your ears tonight Quinn?" Rachel laughed. Santana smiled just glad to hear her laugh again.

"The identity of Sebastian's real mother." She said looking at Rachel. Rachel paused and Santana breath hitched.

"Excuse me?" She whispered.

"Sebastian's mother was a slave." Quinn paused.

"The domina was a slave?" Santana asked.

"NO! Sebastian's father fell in love with a slave. When the Domina found out the slave was pregnant she concealed the her. Once Sebastian was born she took him and kicked the slave out." She said. Rachel was runnig before she even knew what was going on. She had made it to the Domina's quarters.

"What was her name?" She demanded when she saw her.

"Excuse me?" She stammered.

"What was Sebatian's mother's name?" She raised her voice. The domina thought for a moment before sighing.

"Sestia." SHe sighed. "her name was Sestia. She was beautiful and young and she loved Sebastian. Which is why I kicked her out."

Rachel was astonished. She had been lying to everyone. Santana came running in.

"Domina. The dominus he just fainted on the floor the doctor is on his way, but it doesn't look good." The domina turned to Rachel with a sickening smile on her face.

"things are gonna be very difficult for you sround here now Rachel. Be prepared."

**You guys know the drill. read and review. Let me know what you think. I would like at least 5 before I continue**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize that this took me so long to get up. My computer shot craps and I had to wait to buy a new one. As always I do not own anything. **

Rachel wept openly as they took away the Dominus's body. This was the end. She knew she would be gone before word made it to Sebastian. She felt Sam's arm tighten around her.

"You're not going anywhere little songbird." He whispered in her ear. "I would die before I let any harm come to you or our child." As he kissed he head gently Rachel looked around at her surrogate family. Santana did not stray far from Brittany. Noah held Quinn and Aurelia closer than usual. They all knew that anyone could go at any minute. The Domina watched Rachel with an evil smirk on her face before turning and walking into the house.

That night Rachel dreamed of Sebastian. She recalled in detail every line in his face. The detail of his eyes. In the dream he was smiling as he sat in the courtyard playing with their son. She didn't see the Domina anywhere. It was the first peaceful dream she had in a long time.

When she awoke in the morning the sun was just barely peaking through the bottom of the door. She quickly dress and set about to her work. As she scrubbed the kitchen floor she picked up on the little pieces of conversations of the other slaves.

"The Domina's nervous."

"They killed the whole house!"

"Freeing other slaves"

When Santana walked in looking frenzied she knew something was wrong.

"Santana! What is going on around here?" Rachel was really hoping she knew.

"There was a slave uprising just outside of Rome. People are worried the news of such an uprising will cause other slaves to revolt. The group that is now free is going around freeing other slaves." Santan whispered looking around to make sure no one could hear. Rachel felt her stomach drop.

"Sebastian?!" Rachel couldn't help herself. She almost shouted.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I haven't heard anything." Santana made a face to show how truly sorry she was.

"It's okay." Rachel sighed. "Maybe they'll make their way here."

"If we're lucky." Santana winked and walked back out of the kitchen.

Rachel went back to her cleaning humming happily as she continued to scrub the floors. Suddenly the Domina stormed in with her hand maidens. Rachel noticed that Brittany wasn't with them. She assumed she was busy with an errand the Domina gave her. Just before the Domina exited the kitchen she turned to Rachel.

"Rachel." She called out to her.

"Yes Domina." Rachel said quietly

"Sam has a fight tonight. You're serving wine there. Be ready." She quickly turned and walked out. Rachel felt several strong kicks from the baby.

"I know I hate her too." She turned to the sound of footsteps expecting to see Sam or even Brittany chasing after the Domina, but her heart seized as she came face to face with the Senator.

"Where's your precious love to save you?" He smirked at her.

"You have no power here. Leave." She spat at him. He quickly backhanded her then grabbed her arm pulling her in close.

"What are you going to do if I don't" He smiled again and she sucked in air preparing for him to hit her again.

"Or Sebastian may just let something slip." She sucked up any fear she had and smirked right back at him trying to yank her arm back. He just gripped tighter.

"That would be very awful. Do you know what else would be awful?" He paused "If your husband were to lose the fight tonight." She stopped looking at him with pain hidden just below her eyes.

"Like you could control such a thing." She tried to walk away. He spun her back around.

"Mark my words. You will be mine. When that time comes no one will be able to save you, not even your precious Sebastian." He was staring at her. His face was so close she felt his breath on her face.

"Let go of my Wife." They both turned to see Sam standing there.

"You mean your whore." He pushed Rachel into Sam and stormed out of the kitchen. She turned into Sam's chest and began to cry.

"What's wrong little Songbird?" He asked picking up her chin and kissing her lightly.

"He said you were gonna lose the fight. He is going to have you killed." She sobbed

"Shhh. Nothing of the sort is gonna happen. He is simply a spoiled child throwing a tantrum because he can't have what he wants." He smiled at her. They turned to see Santana standing there.

"The Domina had requested your presence in her chambers at once. Good luck she seems pissed." Santana smirked. She smiled up at Sam sweetly.

"I'll be back." He nods and she begins her very slow walk towards the Domina's chambers. When she gets there she finds the Domina in the tub.

"Ah Rachel My dear." Rachel immediately began to think about why she was being nice to her. "I have a question for you."

"Yes Domina. What is it?" Rachel frankly didn't care what she wanted, but she could be killed if she walked away.

"What are you planning to do with the child once it's born?" She smirked at her and Rachel immediately knew what this was about.

"I am going to raise it with Sam." She said with no waver in her voice.

"Well what if I offer to raise the child as my own." She paused looking at Rachel. "I would care for it like I did for Sebastian. Your child would want for nothing."

"Except a mother's love" Rachel whispered to her.

"Well I could be its mother. I am technically its grandmother." She said as sweetly as she could. Rachel tried her best to hold back her laughter at the Domina's stupidity.

"Let's not lie to each other. We both know very well that you are in no way related to my child than I am to a horse. I will raise my child, as a slave if I must, but my child will be loved and my child will not have to deal with your cruelty the way Sebastian did." Rachel smirked.

"What do you mean?" She said standing up in the tub. She was so mad she didn't care if Rachel saw her unclothed.

"Growing up wanting to hate you so badly, but not being able to because you're his mother." Rachel's eyes narrowed at the Domina. "I will not do that to my child because that is a worse fate than being raised as a slave.

"Leave, but so you know. You have messed with me for the last time little girl and when that child does come it will be mine one way or another." She yelled at her.

"We shall see." Rachel smirked walking down the hall away from her.

Rachel felt nervous. Stepping from one foot to the other waiting for the fight to begin. She saw the Domina and the Senator smirking at her while seated. She heard the roar of the crowd as Sam took the field. Rachel immediately knew something was wrong. He was wobbly and uncoordinated. The other gladiator stabbed and cut him mercilessly. She held back tears every time he was hurt. _Please. Please fight back._ She thought. She looked at the senator who was not watching the fight, but smirking at her. _He did something to Sam. He poisoned him._ Rachel could no longer hold back the tears as they streaked down her face. The gladiator quickly overtook Sam and she screamed out. To her surprise the Senator gave the no kill order. As they carried Sam off the field the Senator walked passed her.

"No fun killing a man who's going to die anyway." He smiled "Your time is running out girly." He walked away. When they made it back to the house Rachel ran to her room where Sam laid on the bed silently. She got some water and began to clean off all the wounds. Some of them were so deep she knew he could not be saved. She felt his hand on her cheek wiping away her tears.

"Hey little songbird. Why are you so upset?" He said weakly.

"Tell me what to do Sam. Tell me how to fix you. "She cried into his hand.

"You can't save me this time my love." He felt himself becoming weak. "You have to focus on that baby. I will do my best to protect you from where I am, but can only do so much."

"No you need to stay here to protect us."She said trying to reason with him. She placed a hand on her stomach "Hey you in there. Take care of your mommy okay. I love you both." He smiled up at her. "I love you so much. Just lay with me awhile." She nodded and laid down facing him. Placing her belly in between the two.

"Sam this is my fault if I would have just stayed away from Sebastian then this child would be yours and the Domina would have no reason for any of this." She said kissing him gently.

"Shh. little songbird. You're speaking nonsense. We can't choose our path." He felt his eyes getting heavy. "Time to go."

"No Sam please." She sobbed holding his face close to hers. "Please don't leave me"

"I have… no choice. I will always be here though." He said placing a hand over her heart. "I love you always." His eyes closed and she began to scream. Noah walked in to get Sam with a sullen look on his face.

"NO!" She threw herself in the way "He's just sleeping." Quinn followed in grabbing Rachel by the hand and pulling her away.

"Rachel. Sweetheart he's gone and you have other things to worry about now." Quinn patted her belly. Rachel let the tears fall down her face. She suddenly looked up at Quinn.

"Quinn." They both looked down to see Rachel's water had broken. "The baby's coming now!" with that she let out a scream for both her pain from child birth, but her pain from losing Sam.

**Again so sorry this took so long. You guys now the drill read and review. let me know what you think will happen and what you want to happen. Whatever comes to mind. I would like 4 reviews before I update again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize for this taking so long as always I do not own anything.**

Rachel looked around the room in fear, searching for the Domina. She knew she was waiting to take her baby, the only thing she had left. The Domina had stolen everything else from her. She was aware that the baby was coming fast and it scared her more than anything to know Sebastian wasn't there to help and see his child be born. The pain from losing Sam was too much and she couldn't dwell on the thought of him for more than a minute before bursting into tears. Her thoughts ceased as she let another scream rip through her as another contraction came and went. Quinn looked towards Santana for some guidance. Santana shook her head as she grabbed Rachel's hand and started whispering soothing words in her ear. While Rachel's eyes were closed Quinn held up her hand to show the amount of blood that Rachel was losing. Santana felt her face pale as she looked at Rachel's face as she pushed again.

"Rachel! I need you to push now. Don't stop okay! Push when the pain comes." Santana watched for a minute and when she was sure another contraction was coming she shouted. "PUSH! PUSH NOW RACH." Rachel felt her face redden and tears roll down her cheeks as she pushed as hard as she could.

"I want Sebastian!" She cried looking at Santana "I want Sam! They left San. They left me here alone."

"I know Rachel." Santana began to stroke Rachel's hair trying to calm her down. She knew Rachel's pain was too much to focus on pushing so she tried her best to get her angry. "I know and it's not fair. I want you to yell Rachel! Yell as loud as you can so they can hear it."

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed pushing. "I hate you both. I hate them" Just as Rachel finished yelling the pain stopped and they heard a quiet, but strong cry from where Quinn was standing. Rachel looked up to see a small version of Sebastian staring back at her. "Caius." She managed a small smile before passing out completely.

Rachel awoke to see she was in a small cart traveling down a road. She began to cry and scream out for her child and loss of Sam. Where was she? How long had she been asleep? Where was Caius? Thoughts came to her before she had time to comprehend them. They made her mind slow to a stop and terrify her to think she had now completely lost everything. She hoped that Santana or Quinn had taken Caius, but her mind knew the truth. The Domina had him and was raising him either as her son or as a ward. She couldn't tell where she was heading, but she knew that having nothing left to lose gave her a greater chance of escape. She looked around the cart for a weapon, but found none. She felt fear grip her once more as the cart came to a stop. The door opened to reveal the senator smiling at her like a wolf about to eat a lamb.

"Well hello my dear. I see you're awake and prepared for the fun filled night we're going to have." She glared at him, but he simply laughed at her.

"If you have taken me to Rome you're as stupid as you look. That's where Sebastian lives and he will find me." She did her best to show no emotion other than contempt.

"Why my dear I have a small house with a few slaves out in the country. I wouldn't want Sebastian to get a hold of my new play thing." He pulled her out of the cart by her feet. She gave a loud grunt as her butt hit the ground hard. He pulled her up by her arms and dragged her into the house as she screamed for anyone to help her. He laughed at her and threw her into the house.

"Scream all you want. The only person who is going to hear you are the slaves." He continued to drag her into the house as she kicked and screamed. She continued to scream as he dragged her into what she imagined was his bed chamber. "Go ahead. Fight. I like it when they fight." He tossed her onto the bed and began to try and tear off her clothes. She gave him a solid kick to the face and tried to run. Just as she passed by him to get to the door, but he grabbed her hair and threw her across the room. She backed herself into the corner and began to weep. He tossed aside his hip satchel, which struck her as odd on a senator, which held a small sword and made his way towards her. She thought of Sam and hoped that maybe she would see him in the after life. Just as he stood next to her, getting ready to pull her up, they heard the door open. He let out an angry breath as he turned to see what his other slaves were bothering him with, but was instead met with the sight of Brittany flanked by two large muscled men. She held a bow and arrow carefully trained on him as his breath grew haggard. Rachel took the opportunity to grab his sword. The quick movement caused him to turn his body back to where Rachel sat in the corner. She thrust the blade up into his stomach and she couldn't stop her laughter as she felt his blood hit her. He stared in amazement at her as she fell to the ground and continued her laughter.

"I told you that you would never lay a hand on me." She quickly stood wiping the blood off her face. "Fucker!" She gave him one last kick as she pulled the sword from his stomach. She turned to see Brittany staring back at her. Brittany knew that Rachel's actions were warranted so she didn't care what happened to the Senator. "How did you know I was here?" Rachel stammered

"Didn't I left four days ago to get help for you." She smiled "We heard you screaming from outside and thought that someone must need help slave or otherwise. I knew as soon as your baby was born that the bitch would take it and sell you." Brittany began to walk out towards the rest of the freed slaves who were waiting outside. Mostly the group was men, but she saw a few women and one child standing in the mix. They looked tired and weary, but ready for whatever fight would come. "Does the Domina have your baby?" Brittany already knew the answer, but she asked anyway.

"Yes she had Caius." Rachel nodded.

"Well let's go get your son and your husband." Brittany led the group away towards the Smythe house, but Rachel stopped dead in her tracks at the thought of Sam. Brittany noticed and turned to look at the girl. "What's wrong Rachel?"

"He didn't… I mean… Sam… is…" Rachel stumbled over the words. As if saying them would make it all the more real. "He's dead." She sobbed, but walked passed Brittany towards where her son. Towards her freedom.

Two days. It had taken two days to get to the Smythe household. In that time Rachel had learned that Brittany had joined together with a group going around freeing other slaves and they would meet up with the larger group after freeing everyone and getting her child back. Rachel had no desire to fight. She only wanted her child safe. She had no idea if Sebastian was alive or if she would ever see him again, but at this moment it didn't matter. The sky was black as if the gods knew of their plan and were helping them along. _Good _Rachel thought to herself. They owed her this much after everything she had been through she deserved her revenge.

It was quiet in the courtyard as they made their way to the slave living area. She immediately ran into Quinn and baby Aurelia. Quinn enveloped her in a big hug and she proceeded to tell her the plan on getting everyone out.

"I need you to get Noah and get everyone out. Brittany and I are going after the Domina. Does she have Caius?" Quinn nodded and took Aurelia to go find her father. Rachel was glad that Quinn still had Noah to protect her. Quinn wasn't hard like Santana was or like Rachel and Brittany had become and she liked it better that way. Quinn reminded her of a flower that if trampled to hard would certainly die. She was glad someone was getting out of this relatively unscathed. She made her way down the hall. The other freed slaves made quick work of the guards and none of them were able to alert the others. She heard a tiny cry come from Sebastian's old room and her heart thudded hard against her chest. She stepped quietly into the room and saw the Domina standing there with her son. She felt her face growing hot and began to stalk closer. Like a lioness hunting its prey she was quiet and stealthy. The Domina didn't know she was in there and Rachel seethed as she shushed the child. That was her job. She was his mother and this woman thought she had some claim to him. Rachel watched quietly as she placed the infant into his cradle and began to walk towards the door. Rachel quickly stepped out placing the stolen sword to her throat.

"I knew you would come back." The Domina said calmly.

"Yea well the senator sends his regards." Rachel gave her a wicked smile. "Brought some friends. So I'm going to take my child and I'm going to leave." Rachel walked keeping the Domina at the end of her sword.

"How far do you think you'll get." She laughed dismissively "You can't fight the Roman army forever."

"Didn't plan on fighting. Just getting my baby and we're gonna settle down to a nice quiet life somewhere far from Rome." Rachel kept herself placed between her son and the woman standing before her.

"They'll find you." She smirked. Rachel saw Brittany come in followed by Santana.

"Maybe, but I have to try right." Rachel smiled sweetly. "For him." She nodded back towards the infant. Santana placed a blade at the Domina's throat while Rachel turned to pick up her son. He looked exactly like his father, with Rachel's brown eyes. She smiled at the boy who was Rachel's only connection to the man she loved. "Hi baby. I'm your mommy." She kissed his chubby cheeks and felt a single tear slip down her cheek. She turned her cold eyes once more to the Domina. "You're going to show me where Sam is?" The Domina didn't say anything, but simply nodded and led the way to some fresh overturned dirt. River stopped breathing for just a moment. She looked to Brittany who stood there with open arms waiting for the child. Rachel paused for a moment and handed him to Brittany. Rachel collapsed on the fresh dirt and began to sob. She wanted nothing more than to pull up every piece of dirt and crawl inside with Sam. She wanted to sleep forever with the man who sacrificed everything for her.

"Baby. I'm okay." She patted the ground. "Caius is safe and we're going to find a home." She felt a warm breeze against her back. It was comforting, but she couldn't stay here forever. "I love you Sam." She kissed the ground softly and stood up taking the baby. "One day I will tell Caius everything." She nodded that was all she could do for him now. She turned to see the Domina had a small smile on her face. Rachel couldn't contain her rage any longer. She jumped on the Domina with such force it knocked her to the ground while knocking Santana backwards. Rachel held the sword to her throat. "I want you to know that I will never think about you once you're gone and I want you to know I will tell Sebastian about his true mother if I ever see him again. Caius will never know of your cruelty and you will have no legacy and no one will remember your name. It will be as if you never existed." Rachel didn't wait for a reply as she quickly slit her throat and watched the life leave her eyes. She stood up to look at her two friends.

"Where to little song bird?" Santana asked as Brittany handed Caius to her. Rachel stared down at the child who remained sleeping and thus blissfully unaware of what was going on.

"Let's go find a home." She smiled and walked away with what little piece of sanity she had left.

**Alright let me know what you think. Please read and review. I would like 4 reviews before I continue.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I have been absolutely horrible about updating this and I am sorry. Here is the new chapter as always I do not own anything. **

Rachel had wandered with Brittany and Santana for days. They had a hard time finding food and she was growing concerned they would die out in the wilderness. The Romans were hunting down any slave that had rebelled and she knew that if they did get caught they would all be put to death, even little Caius could not escape the same fate as them. She looked down at her son who slept soundly in her arms. He would wake soon and he would be hungry. She had to do her best to keep him full and asleep. It was the only chance they had. Brittany said that in one more days time they would be in the middle of the woods and there would be an abandoned house. It wasn't in perfect condition, but with a little work on their part it could be livable.

Rachel turned and began to panic when she tuned and heard hoof beats. Brittany and Santana hid while Rachel maintained her path towards the house. They had decided days ago that a young woman escaping Rome with her child would make sense with the dangerous slave rebellion and would not raise suspiscion. The hoof beats grew louder and Rachel's heart began to beat with such speed she thought it would pop right out of her chest. Caius stirred in her arms and began to cry. She heard a horse right behind her and turned to face four Roman soldiers staring at her in confusion.

"What business do you have out here alone?" He stared down at her in confusion.

"I'm going to a small house a days walk away in the woods." She began to try and comfort Caius. "I'm trying to get away from the slave rebellion, lest I be killed with my child." She lied smoothly.

"Do you need a ride?" She was shocked usually the soldiers asked questions and then moved on. It scared her, but if she denied the ride she would be found out. If she took the ride they would also be less likely to notice Brittany and Santana in the woods hiding.

"Yes thank you." She smiled and then thought about how she would make her way up the horse carrying Caius. He motioned for another soldier to come forward.

"Hand him your child, then climb up in front of me and he will hand you back your…" he paused

"My son. Caius." She smiled at the baby and handed him to the soldier who took him gently.

She grabbed the man's hand as he hefted her in front of him. Caius was quickly handed back to her and she felt a little better, but she knew the extreme risk that came with her decision. She wondered if all of the men would accompany her to the house or not. He answer came when he turned to face the other soldiers.

"Her house should be about a half a days ride. Go meet up with the rest of the group and I will join you as soon as I can." The men paused for just a moment before nodding and galloping off into the distance. "I will have the horse walk so as not to disturb or hurt your child." She smiled at him. "If you answer my questions?" She felt a lump form in her throat and her heart began to race.

"I don't understand… What questions?" She was doing her best to lie as they made their way through the woods farther and farther away from Brittany and Santana.

"You are most obviously not a Roman citizen." He said looking in her eyes. She looked down at the ground before looking once more at her son. "And he is obviously a new born. No woman would travel with a new baby unless absolutely necessary. Which means her life is in danger." He continued to stare at her as he further explained how he knew so much. "You would not be scared of Spartacus's men unless you have slaves and if you did you would not be traveling alone. Also judging by your clothing you most definitely do no own any slaves." He raised an eyebrow. "Which means that you're a runaway slave." She felt tears form on her face.

"So you have found me. I only ask that you spare my child." She began to try and remember every detail of Caius's face. He looked so much like his father it made her heart hurt.

"I have no intention of harming you." He said flatly. "You are obviously a new mother and you are by yourself. Which means either his father in the uprising or he is the son of a Roman. Judging by your age I guess the son of the household."

"Yes." She breathed a sigh of relief knowing for the moment that she and her son were safe.

"You're not a danger to anyone." He nodded before continuing the rest of the journey in silence. He was right it had only taken half a day to make it to the house. It was old and worn down, but it had a roof and walls and she could fix it up if she really worked hard. She was beginning to think that maybe she had a chance to live a comfortable life with her son. "Here you go." He held Caius for her while she climbed down the horse. He looked at the boy studying his face. He looked so familiar, but obviously being a newborn he had never met him before. "Do I know his father?" He finally asked.

"You may." She held her hands out for Caius. He handed him down to her and she smiled at her son.

"Who if I may ask?" he looked at her questionly.

"Sebastian Smythe." She brushed her hair out of her face.

"He was married to the Senator's sister." He nodded recognition.

"Yes." She looked at the ground hoping he hadn't heard about the Senator. "He married her so his mother wouldn't sell me to the Senator."

"Senator was murdered a few day ago." He looked at her checking for any hint of waver in her face. She looked at the ground not wanting to meet his eyes. "Can't say I cared for him much anyways." He shrugged.

"You said Sebastian was married to the Senator's sister?" She raised an eyebrow causing him to laugh.

"She died about a month ago." He said looking into her eyes. "I will send word of where you are to him, but I can promise nothing." She smiled at him.

"Thank you…" She paused waiting for a name.

"William Schuester." He smiled down at her. "You two keep safe and keep out of sight." He tossed her a bag of coins. "When whoever was hiding in the woods shows up you give them that and go tell them to buy you some seeds and food so you two can keep yourselves alive out here." She smiled at him as he rode off into the distance. She thought for once the Gods were smiling down upon her or maybe if she was lucky it was Sam.

It was near nightfall before Santana and Brittany showed up. They showed up dragging a small sheep. Rachel looked in between the two women and shrugged and she started a fire. Caius, who had never bee put down for fear he would disappear again, either slept in Santana or Rachel's arms. He was a happy easy baby and Rachel thanked the gods for that. After what she had been through with her pregnancy she felt she deserved a little bit of rest and less drama. Brittany and Santana were extremely quiet as they ate and it put Rachel on her guard for whatever they were keeping secret. It was Santana who finally cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Rachel Britt and I are heading to join Spartacus and the rest of the escaped slaves." She didn't even bother to look Rachel in the eye.

"You're going to your death." Rachel narrowed her own deep brown orbs at the two women. "what good do you think will come of this?" Britt continued to remain quite content on eating what little was left of the sheep. "Where did you get this thing anyway?" Britt smiled at her mischeviously

"Took it from a farmer about a mile up the road." Rachel laughed at honest the girl was. "We didn't figure he would miss the runt too much or probably even notice it was missing."

"Well that's great, but if Caius and I remain here we'll have to bury it so no one can see the carcass." Santana nodded she hadn't figured any differently. "But as I said Caius and I will remain here. It's too dangerous out there for myself and a baby we both no I am no fighter." Both women looked at her then each other they couldn't deny how dangerous t would be for Caius out there on a battle field, but they would miss Rachel very much. "Also I will need you two to run to town an dpick me up some seeds so I can farm." She gave them her best smile and they nodded both unable to tell her no.

"We will sleep here and then go pick up some things for you in the morning." Santana said quietly "and then we will leave. Are you sure you don't wish to run with us?" Rachel nodded.

"No my place is here. Maybe Sebastian will return for me and maybe he won't, but I have nothing left anywhere else and at least here I can remain secluded and my child can grow up somewhere near his father." Santana saw the hope in Rachel's eyes when she spoke of Sebastian and knew that nothing she said would change how the girl felt.

"Well you were always pretty stubborn." Santana laughed.

The fire had died down and Brittany and Caius had been asleep a long time. She sat staring at the embers feeling the cooling night trickle in slowly as the darkness consumed her. She thought over the last year or so and how dramatic a turn her life had taken. She thought of Sam and his love for her and Caius. She thought of Sebastian and the love her had for her and the child he may possibly never know and she thought of how she had taken not one, but two lives. Then she felt the tears fall down her face as the sobs racked her body. She felt Santana's warm hands on her wrapping her in their warmth and comfort.

"Shh," Santana cooed patting her hair down gently. "It's going to be okay little song bird. Everything is going to be okay." They stayed like that until Rachel finally fell asleep.

She awoke the next morning to see Santana and Brittany gathering up their things and trying to be quiet. Rachel began to fume that her only two friends left in the world and they were just leaving her by herself. She had remembered them saying they were leaving, but she was hoping they would change their mind. She checked on Caius to make sure he remained asleep. He had just woken a few short hours before.

"You're really leaving?" Rachel felt the tears flow freely. Everyone was leaving and she was alone.

"Little songbird this is something we have to do." Santana said sadly. Rachel had been one of her dearest friends and she was sad to leave her behind, but they were on different paths now and there was nothing she could do about it.

"NO!" Rachel said loudly. "No you need to stay. To help keep me and Caius safe. I can't do this on my own. I am not a fighter. I'm not." Santana turned to Brittany and nodded. Brittany came over and hugged Rachel tightly before walking over and placing a light kiss on the sleeping baby.

"Goodbye little songbird. Maybe we'll meet again." Brittany sighed and walked off into the woods. Santana handed Rachel her bow and arrows. Rachel shook her head.

"Santana I can't use these." Rachel stared at the foreign objects in her hand. "I am no fighter. I wouldn't have the slightest idea how to use these."

"Then you figure it out!" Santana became very stern. "You do everything you can to protect that little boy." Santana sighed once more "You are a fighter Rachel. After everything you've been through, after everything you've done how can you not know how much of a fighter you really are?" Rachel smiled at her friend. Santana wrapped her arms around the small girl knowing that this was probably going to be the last time she saw her. "You be careful little songbird." Rachel nodded

"You too." She wiped away some more tears. "Goodbye San."

"Goodbye little songbird." Santana smiled and Rachel felt her tears flow once more as she watched her friends slowly disappear into the woods.

**Alright let me know what you think. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Let me know what you guys think will happen or what you want to happen. I think I will probably only have one or two chapters left until I end this and it is almost bittersweet. Again please read and review. I am also taking requests for a smytheberry fanfic. So if you have an idea and want to see how it plays out and are just to busy or you don't write fanfic tell me and I'll see what my crazy brain comes up with**


End file.
